


The Unknowing Ruler

by MiaSchwarz



Series: The Mystery of the Growing Tree – A Deduction of Developments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Family, Funny, John!lock, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Sexual Content, M/M, Post Mpreg, Serious Conversation, Usual, strange, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSchwarz/pseuds/MiaSchwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Sherlock and the twins starts to involve everyone who witnesses the scene. Though it seems, the upcoming tension affects the whole family, someone might not feel to react as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknowing Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> _The Explanation of this Alternative Universe_  
> 
> As usual, here the notes of the author, who thinks, they are important to get an impression of what is going on under her "Personal Cheese Cover". 
> 
> **First** : Imagine John and Sherlock in an established relationship as married partners. They do not live at Bakerstreet anymore, but in an own house in the suburbia of London. John is in his late 50s and Sherlock in his 40s, while John works at birthplace and Sherlock gives lessons at a school for training new police-officers. 
> 
> **Second** : The involved characters are the eldest son Geoffrey Watson and their only daughter Dolores Watson (given birth by John, therefor the last names) and the twins Maxwell and Sherrinford Holmes (given birth by Sherlock, as you might deduce) still beeing teenagers. The smallest member of the family, Hamish Watson, is already asleep and not involved actually. Sherlock is sitting in the kittchen area at the table with the twins, John rustles around the counters to clean up after dinner, while Geoffrey and Dolores lounge on the couches for reading a bit.
> 
>  **Third** : This story belongs to a bigger tale, which will be slowly completed without really following the timeline. But the author hopes, to be able to change that mess of updates soon. This story is placed in the second third of the whole universe, while John and Sherlock are married and the kids are growing up slowly. You can imagine some kind of pleasantfull routine in a way, as usual as possible under the terms of this impossible family.
> 
>  **Last but not least** : Feel free to imagine the whole AU as you prefere. I will very very soon create a solid impression of the houshold in Bakestreet, because I am planning to sketch the floorplan of the house. Depending to the happenings, this house plays an important part and knowing its architecture might help to imagine, what I am talking about.
> 
> As usual, the thankfull author would love you forever, if someone feels responsable for all the mistakes and mention them! Finally of course, my OTP consists of content of SherlockBBC, that is not owned by me. I earn nothing with doing this.

### The Unknowing Ruler

Sherlock was in a serious conversation with the twins, while John tried to secure the rising tension by making harmless jokes. Their daughter and their eldest son watched the whole scene in the kitchen with growing interest, but stayed quiet on two couches, trying to read, yet.

„Enough of that silly conversation!“, Sherlock snapped at everyone in the room, but it seemed, as if there where mainly the present male persons addressed (which seemed to include John, too). 

„If I see anybody in this room right now, showing of his dick to the world through the internet, he dammed definitely be assured to know, that his balls are ready to be ripped off within the following two hours maximum!“

The whole room went silent suddenly when these words have been said, accentuated by two palms hitting the table at the beginning, with a very dangerous sounding voice growing quieter until the end of the sentence and an intensified glare at the twins, that could have also been his Dark Lord´s glare while freezing something forever.

The twins where impressed, though obviously rarely satisfied with the information they tried to claim for. Every movement in the room seemed to disappear mysteriously. But every witness of this memorible incident during the famlily-history of one Cunsilting Detective´s and one ex-army Doctor´s unforseeable experiment on running a family was absolutely sure about the very importance of this present events. And their individual, though shared with everyone elses´ thoughts topics where mainly the same. And even a person who was not witnessing this scene or was somehow mentally seriously involved, could have been able to rate the importance of these thoughts extremely high up for the family. Greater and even bigger situations and problems flipped up in all of their minds. Serious, sad, frightening, embarrassing where terms they all had in common somehow. And everyone, really until the last, was sure, that, no matter what information and seriousness it would involve, the next said sentence, no matter who lost it, would rule the following time and spirit of the whole family. It also seemed as if everyone silently agreed about the fact, that this whole scenario could honestly only be handled with much thought and seriousness. The area seemed to twist with tension, as if anybody was unable to speak.

Suddenly Dolores turned her view away from the twins and their father, searching for eye contact by everyone. Her whole impression was a mixture of disbelief, irritation, doubt and critic. But there was no great concern, seriousness and awareness in it. Just a face one would show while doing the cooking or drinking water, a bit deductive, questioning and a little bit unconcentrated kind of impression.

So she was not aware of her position while she decided to raise her voice in reaction to what her father just said. Without her knowledge she ruled the tool that would for sure mean a lot to the future happenings. And while every other person in the room would handle it carefully and sensible as if it was leading to an immense treasure, she owned a dangerous weapon, that was left to a mass-murderer through sale at Tesco without himself noticing at first. 

„Hey“, she smashed into the room, affecting everyone, but addressing her father,“what about my genitalia?“

The twins reacted with a double of mad grinning of the brightest while John cupped his eyes with his right hand huffing in frustration and Geoffrey turned his view abruptly to face his sisters impression with a puzzled flash of his eyes.

Sherlock only moved to look at his daughter over the fine tailer-suited fabric that was covering his own shoulder and grinned slyly. Then he returned into his usual position in front of his microscope being ready to use it. But actually he was not interested in his microscope. He folded his palms under his nose, rested them at his filtrum and closed his eyes. His facial impression had long lost his furious temptation, but showed now the knowing, thoughtfull, content view, that was aware of everything and owned all the peace, time and luck in the world. Eventually he responded with his smooth and dark barytone, that could caress every soul and was able to start a war with just a silent whisper:

„My darling, as long as I am able to deduce your laptops password, I will be assured about your internet-history and all the changes of data you probably even forgot about within a second! All others should feel warned up now, except for John maybe, but he suddenly managed to surprise me constantly, so I can not be absolutely assured about his future development outcome ...“

While the first part of his credo was acurately placed as an invisible statue in the kittchen, his serious voice left all the strenght and faded into a beginning murmer, that was a sign of deeper intellectual concerns, that had nothing to do with the first sentence. The whole dark tension in the room disappeared immediately and made place for the usual mad-scientist-captain-watson-and-offspring-every-day-is-different-mood, that was so very typical for the small house in Bakestreet.

„What? … Sherlock!“, barked John at his husband and Geoffrey twitched terrified, while the twins came to the conclusion, that the sons where cleverer in hiding their password than Dolores, because she asked her father with enragement about the details and results of his spying.

And so Dolores managed to be the unknowing ruler of one of the most important situations our well known family had gone through. She was not aware of it and nothing of bigger changes where mentioned yet. So in the end this was a very regular, well known and beloved daily-routine-situation for all of them. Obviously.


End file.
